


No Sense of Decency 絕不正派

by 221bfanfic



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Sherlock (TV) RPF
Genre: Anal Play, Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, F/M, In Public, M/M, Multi, OT3, Teasing, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 15:01:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1474045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/221bfanfic/pseuds/221bfanfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>「一場談判，讚！」Martin認同。</em>
  <br/>
  <em>「一場什麼談判？」 Ben問，希望他們有話直說。當Martin的手棲息在他另一邊膝蓋上時，Ben不禁抖了抖，發現他們都專注地望着自己。他們臉上有着一致的笑容。</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Amanda說：「你。.」</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Sense of Decency 絕不正派

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [No Sense of Decency](https://archiveofourown.org/works/919063) by [mistyzeo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistyzeo/pseuds/mistyzeo). 



> 本文首載於All花論壇[【授权翻译】No Sense of Decency 绝不正派【BC/MF/AA，NC-17】（含BG/3P慎入！）](http://www.allwatson.com/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=1306)
> 
> 沒有任何藉口，只是這個： 

Martin到達派對會場時，Ben已喝完了一杯，手上尚餘半杯酒。Martin的打扮永遠入時，Amanda挽着他的手臂－－Martin身穿海軍藍的西裝和領帶，Amanda則穿着相襯的鑲着金邊的晚裝裙，他們看上去是那麼的賞心悅目，到底是怎麼辦到的？－－Ben心跳噗噗地等着，舉起酒杯搖晃以爭取他們的注意。Martin幾乎立即就看到了他，馬上隔着一整個房間給他飛過來一記單眼，儘管當時他正在門口跟Mark和Ian聊着。

Amanda看到Ben揮手，即斜靠在Martin耳邊耳語。Martin說話時眼睛再次盯着Ben，他的笑容使Ben臉紅了。

天呀，Ben想，Martin是他的工作伙伴，他每天都該死的會見到他，他們常常望着對方幾個小時，實在沒必要為了片刻的眼神接觸就紅了脖子。

當Martin和Amanda過來時，Ben剛好喝完他手上那杯酒。他身處一個靠近吧枱的角落，只要一招手就可以叫來另一杯飲品，但這角落遠離人群。Ben站起來迎接他們，當Martin的手滑落他的背脊時，Amanda正在親吻他的臉。

「等你們許久了。」Ben說着坐了下來，夾在他們中間。

「我們離開前發生了一點爭執。」Martin說着看了Amanda一眼，笑了笑，「然後我們得花時間和好。」

「我覺得Martin找架來吵就是為了重修舊好。」Amanda笑着看向她的伴侶，但傾訴對象是Ben。

Ben點點頭：「他就喜歡將事情複雜化。」

「去你媽的你們兩個！」Martin愉快地說：「誰替我拿杯喝的？」

不管Ben多渴望，他們都無法擁有一個專屬於他們的晚上。他已經很厭倦人們擠過來恭賀他們，告訴他他有多了不起，感激他對工作的認真努力。不是說他不享受這些，但＜Sherlock＞已經完結了，直到另行通知前，他必須要放下這些重新上路。Sherlock Holmes仍在他的腦裏，但他要忘記他，忘記John Watson，直到未來不知哪天，第二季重新啟動為止。他是有點傷感，一點點，而且越來越難掩飾掉。

他總是這樣。抓得有點太緊了。他只需一點時日讓這一切淡去，然後他就可以在別的地方重新開始。

但今晚Martin和Amanda坐在他的兩側，成為了派對中的一個避風港。Martin替他擋下來自工作人員和賓客的祝賀，Amanda則逗趣他的頭髮已經回復本來的顏色了。

酒過三巡，已經喝到第四杯了，Martin和Amanda還在該死的敘舊。直到Ben把酒都喝乾了，把空酒杯推走時，才發覺Amanda的手輕輕壓在他的膝蓋上。Ben正聽Martin說拍片笑場的往事說到中間－－Martin千辛萬苦想返回正軌繼續拍攝，但卻越是努力越是糟糕，最後劇組不得不提前終止拍攝放飯，因為他們始終笑過不停。

Ben試圖轉移重心，或許這是個誤會，或者只是隨意。Amanda和Martin都是很隨性的人，雖然一般在公共場合不會展示這一面。Ben很欣喜他們把他當自己人。但隨着他的動作，他另一側也被困住了－－Martin的膝蓋把他釘在他的座位上。Amanda的手仍停留在那兒，但是Ben看向她時，她正望向Martin，仍在笑。

「你知道。」Martin說着嘆了口氣，靠回自己的椅背：「那不是一場真的爭執。」

「對不起，什麼？」 Ben跟丟了對話內容，被Amanda手心的溫度弄得心煩意亂。

「我說，那不是一場真的爭執，更像一場討論。」

「一場討論更貼切。」Amanda說，面帶微笑。她眼裏是明亮的歡樂，幾絲頭髮從頭箍下散落，她把它們撥到耳後：「談判。」。

「一場談判，讚！」Martin認同。

「一場什麼談判？」 Ben問，希望他們有話直說。當Martin的手棲息在他另一邊膝蓋上時，Ben不禁抖了抖，發現他們都專注地望着自己。他們臉上有着一致的笑容。

Amanda說：「你。」

派對的喧囂遠離這個角落，但他們始終並非身處任何私人地方。Ben突然意識到離他們最近的人群正站在哪兒，還有自己雷鳴的心跳。他幾乎擔心有人在聽見Amanda說了什麼之前，就偷聽到他的內心。

「什麼？我？」

Amanda靠近，彷彿要告訴他一個秘密，或者為了蓋過背景音樂：「Martin想要你，想了好久了。」她在他耳邊說：「他無法停止想你。」

Martin臉紅了，這真不尋常－－這令原本打算為這個瘋狂的惡作劇大笑出聲的Ben靜了下來。他不要再受騙了，不想再受像果凍模具或球軸承那些玩笑。

Amanda的手在Ben的大腿上逐寸上移，緩慢得如果他想喊停的話隨時可以，但意圖夠明顯得令他知道她是認真的。Martin的手保持原位，只按在他的膝蓋之上。Ben讓他的腿一視同仁地打開。

「是這樣嗎？」 Ben問，好奇地看着Martin。起初Martin轉開視線，拿起杯子呻了一口，但隨即他瞥了回來，向着Ben笑了。Ben感到一股熱流竄向他的腹股溝。

「你能怪我嗎？」 Martin問，聲音低沉。「我的意思是，看看你。」

Ben快速舔了舔自己的嘴唇，看見Martin盯着自己的動作。他微笑，靠回椅子上，把自己的大腿分得更開。Amanda把它解理成一個邀請的姿勢，她的指尖在他的褲料上摸索，找到了隱藏在底下的內褲邊。

「拳師短褲」她告訴Martin：「你是對的。」

「當然，我是。」Martin說：「這個笨蛋一點儀表都不顧，短褲裏那傢伙他媽的任何時間都在起舞。」

「我沒有－－」Ben想抗議，但隨即Martin的手在他的大腿向上滑動，像想與Amanda的位置比高低－－他們沒可能留意不到他的陰莖已經半硬了。他穿著合適；只需移動多一兩英寸，Martin就可以握着他。「服裝說我穿着戲服的時候不能進食。」他弱弱地說。

「那是因為Sherlock是一個挑剔怪？還是因為你是個他媽的大懶蟲？」 Martin問。他靠得更近了，他的肩膀壓向Ben的臂膀，他的手肘戳到Ben的肋骨。Ben吞嚥困難。

「你要吻他嗎？」Amanda插嘴：「還是要我代勞？」

Martin臉更紅了，他說：「我會做。」頓了頓，下巴對Ben示意：「可以嗎？」

Ben說：「可以。」在真正考慮清楚、調節好自己的聲音以前，回覆就因為渴望和缺氧自行蹦了出來。Martin展露一個極富感染力的笑容。

「她想看着我們。」Martin告訴Ben。然後轉向Amanda：「你很可能已經濕了，是不是？只要想像一下？」

「耶穌。」Ben說，慾望的熱脈衝進他的身體震撼着他。他的陰莖抽動，Martin的小指像是不經意地刷到了它的頭部。透過兩層布料，就像一道閃電。

Amanda只是微笑着用手指繞了繞她散落的一綹髮絲：「哦，當然。」她說。「但我敢打賭，他的吻技可怕得要命。」

「什麼？！」

「來吧，Ben。」她說着靠向他，手掌邊擠進他腹股溝的摺痕裏，指尖覆在他搏動的股動脈上，指背靠着他的硬挺。「我們看過你在鏡頭前的接吻。演技是反應，對不對，親愛的？」

「嗯。」Martin同意。他的小指現在溫柔地前後移動，不再那麼不經意了。

「Martin對此非常出色。」Amanda咕嚕進Ben的耳朵：「我敢打賭，他能教你一兩樣東西。」

「慢着，等一等。」Ben說，試圖找回他散落四周的破碎尊嚴：「你倆說得我該死的像個處子。坦白說這很侮辱。」

「什麼？」Martin說：「你已經試過一次被兩個人同時引誘？Amanda，我們還不夠快手！」

「該死！」她說。然後他們的手同時離開了他的褲襠，令他頓感冷清和孤獨。

Ben猛地從空氣中抓回Amanda的手，把它放回他渴想的原處－－他的大腿交界處。他知道他紅着臉，該死的，但他收緊他的下巴說：「那不是我的意思，你知道。」

他倆再次展現一致的笑容。「嗯，那麼給點證明。」Amanda說着，手指在他的雙球下蠕動着。Ben的呼吸鯁在他的喉嚨裏，他轉向Martin。

Martin愉快地瞇起眼睛，頃刻靠近，分開他的嘴唇。他把頭調好角度，跟Ben的嘴貼上了，幾下舔舐便分開了Ben的嘴唇。他的嘴很溫暖，嚐起來像波旁酒的味道，他的舌頭抵着Ben的就像天鵝絨一般的質感。Ben在Martin的誘惑下無力拒抗地呻吟出聲。Martin技巧高超－－就像被海洋親吻着：他的舌頭像波浪般湧向前又向後退，挑逗Ben的舌尖湧出來接觸他，然後他倒流回去，要享用回剛剛所給與的。他的右手按在Ben的頸側以控制吻的深度，拇指摩沙着Ben的腮邊以壓力提示指引着Ben。

Martin把距離拉開時，Ben喘着氣，而Amanda正睜大眼看着他們，默許着一切。

「還行嗎？」 她問Martin，眼卻盯着Ben的嘴。Ben自覺地咬住自己的嘴唇。

「他媽的美妙極了！」Martin緩過呼吸，靠過來再次吻上。

這次Ben知道了可期待什麼，他開始模仿Martin的動作，他舌頭的搖曳，對他下唇溫柔的啃咬。這讓他得到了來自Martin喉嚨的一點聲音，然後Martin把他壓回位子裏，雙手撫着他的臉，饑渴地親吻他。牙齒的驟然碰撞，打亂了舌頭濕滑纏綿的節奏，但Ben抓住Martin的翻領把自己定住，盡力把自己感受到的無比美妙都回饋回去。

一個想法突然擊中他，他猛然把Martin推開。Martin看起來吃了一驚，嘴半張，口唇紅潤閃亮，他的領帶稍微歪掉了。

「有人。」Ben說，試圖平復他的心跳：「會看見我們。」

僅數米之遙，站着一些PA、攝影師、燈光師和佈景設計師，而Ben和Martin是不起眼的相反詞。即使燈光昏暗，而且Ben挑選了一個絕妙的半隱蔽的角落。

「親愛的。」Amanda說：「那就是檯布的用途啊。」

她抓住他放在檯面的手－－它原本拉扯着Martin的外套，然後難看地放開了－－然後把它放進她的裙子。他設法別太激動。她引導他的手指撫過她的大腿，來到她的絲襪頂端－－天呀，他本該知道－－觸上了她柔軟的肌膚。Ben可以感受到Martin的注視壓在他身上的重量－－專注在他的手上，令他顫抖。她打開她的腿，騰出空間，他碰上她潮濕的內褲褲襠。

「她有多濕？」Martin在他耳邊發問，手臂蜿蜒圍繞在Ben的肩膀。

「相當。」Ben說，屈起他的第一個指節上下揉搓。他可以感到棉質布料底下她毛髮的紋理和陰唇的飽滿度。他覺得口舌乾燥。

「繼續。」Amanda說。她放開Ben的大腿，靠回椅子上，胳膊沿着椅背伸展開來。她把左腳腳跟竭在Martin膝蓋邊的座位上，Martin也趨近加入了Ben的裙底探索。Ben咬了咬他的唇，捲曲着手指，找到了她內褲的鬆緊帶並把它輕輕推開，剛巧Martin的手指伸進抓住了它，一拉。

Amanda濕透了，迷濛又火熱，她笑嘻嘻地看着他們，彷彿想不出一個地方能比現在更美好了。Martin以掌心引導着Ben，催促着他，把兩根手指滑進她兩塊外陰唇之間。他向下撫摸，慢慢地，按得更深，直到他幾乎在她裏面。Amanda抬起她的右腿，沿着Ben的大腿折疊起來，使她的膝蓋對着他的臀部，她的鞋尖碰到了他的膝蓋。她晃着腳把鞋子甩掉，它們掉在地板上發出砰砰兩聲。

有人會該死的看見他們－－他們會十分好奇，為什麼Ben的手會伸進他拍檔女友的裙底，為什麼他拍檔會在他耳邊呢喃着鼓勵他。

這正是Martin在做的。他的聲音是低沉的隆隆聲，直達Ben的胸腔中心，在說：「哦，是的，這真可愛，你知道怎樣運用那些長長的手指，是嗎？精緻的撫摸，哎，Ben？她非常敏感，溫柔些。完美，這樣很完美。」

Ben能聞見她的蜜汁，甘甜而天然，現在他垂涎欲滴。Amanda會讓他嚐嚐她？Martin會嗎？他的想像令他的老二在他褲子裏硬得不行：Martin在他耳邊呢喃着同樣的胡言亂語－－把他的臉埋在她的兩腿之間。

Amanda盡可能保持着最平靜的表情，但Ben並非他們假設的處子，他緩慢而仔細地磨蹭着她，看她的反應。Martin和他一起動作，將她的內褲拉過一邊，這樣或那樣的輕推着他，當Ben的手指更深地埋進Amanda體內時，Martin用拇指按摩着她的陰蒂。她用腫脹的陰唇包裹着他們，吞進他們，她拱起背，Ben的手因為太渴望這一切但又懼怕着被人發現而顫抖着。

Amanda閉上了眼睛，Martin噓了口氣，輕輕靠近推擠着Ben直到他幾乎坐在他腿上。「你要令她高潮，Ben。」他喃喃地說。Amanda握緊拳頭，肩膀向前，低下了頭，然後將腰腹彎曲起來迎接她的高潮，沒發出一點聲音，全身繃緊得像拉緊的弓弦。Ben把手指推得更深，她的陰戶擠壓着他，她猛然大口呼吸。Martin欣賞着發出了一聲低沉的聲音，當Amanda放鬆下來，Ben跟隨着Martin的帶領抽走了他的手。

Martin拉起他的手，把Ben的手指含進嘴裏。

「主啊。」Ben說：「 Martin。」Martin狠狠地吸吮着，他的牙齒邊緣陷進Ben的手指兩側。Martin自己的手指仍然沾粘着Amanda的蜜汁，他將它們擦揉在Ben的手背上。Ben的腦袋仍在載浮載沉，完全無法思考，而他甚至不是剛在公共地方來了次高潮的那位。他褲子裏的陰莖硬得像鐵。他把視線從Martin那張含住他兩根指頭的嘴唇抽離，看向Amanda。

她仍然呼吸困難，她向着他笑得懶洋洋地，眼睛幾乎半蓋。她的胳膊從椅背落下，曲起手指撫摸他頸尾的頭髮。他突然感到一陣顫慄。她不可能知道他那兒有多敏感，但她似乎就是知道。她的拇指找到他的脈膊並掃描着它，觀察着他的反應。

「好吧，Martin。」她說着，腳趾輕推着Martin的膝蓋：「你說的：你想吸他的老二。主耶穌，你是個蕩婦。」

Martin呻吟着，讓Ben的手指從他的嘴裏滑落。「閉嘴，Amanda。」他說。「你沒有一根老二給我吸又不是我的錯。」

她憨笑：「哦，沒錯，我從沒操過你的屁眼，也是個該死的恥辱。」

Martin為了這句而臉紅。他輕輕出汗：他的鬢角潮濕。Ben錯過了一些東西。他的視線在二人間徘徊。

Amanda把腿從Martin的膝蓋外邊移到它裏面，穿着襪子的腳趾壓向他褲襠間明顯的隆起。「哦。」她假聲挑逗着：「操，用力點，Amanda，給我用力點！」

「洗手間在哪裏？」 Martin打斷她，臉紅得Ben擔心他還有沒有足夠的血液能流向全身以維持他的生命，同時還有他的勃起。

「在那裏。」Ben指着。他的手指發冷，Martin的唾液已在空調中蒸發掉了。

「我們走吧。」 Martin馬上從桌邊站起，抓起Ben的手，然後拉他走。Amanda花了點時間把腳滑回鞋子裏，然後跟隨。

酒吧的女廁有兩個水槽和兩個廁格。Martin沒有停下，直接把Ben拉進後面較大的一格。Ben一時間感到有點內疚，但接着Amanda就進來鎖上他們身後的門，Martin馬上把他推壓在牆上。有一個金屬扶手設在臀部的高度，Ben因着它的穩固度定下心來，其時Martin已在他膝蓋前跪下。

Amanda走近Martin身後，越過了他的肩膀上空，把Ben拉進一個吻。她的吻跟Martin的不一樣，雖然他可以品嚐到近似的味道。她更富侵略性，熱烈且予取予求，而Ben由得她。

Martin在摸索着他的皮帶，拉緊以打開它，然後把褲子拉下Ben的臀部。Ben一隻手放在他的後腦，手指在Martin短而柔軟的頭髮上滑動。他的老二在他的短褲裏硬得要命，撐起了柔軟的布料。他簡直硬得連胃部都抽緊起來。Martin嘟囔着：「啊，操！」把他的整塊臉都壓向Ben腹股溝的隆起上。

Ben為着Martin的舉動中斷了接吻，喘着氣，Amanda則貼着他的口唇裂開嘴笑。她捲曲起手指輕輕拉扯着他的頭髮，一股愉悅的痛感送進Ben的脊柱。他對着Martin的臉抽送，Martin在悶響中呻吟着。

「別浪費時間，Martin。」Amanda說着，將她的臀部頂向前。Martin的臉再度被狠狠推向Ben的褲襠，Martin的手抓緊Ben的大腿。

Ben聽到自己說：「操。」 Amanda大笑。她再拉扯了他的頭髮一下，然後手滑落到他的脖子、肩膀和胸口，推開他的外套，把他的襯衫拉高到他的肋骨位置。在他兩腿間，Martin把他內褲的鬆緊帶拉下來，讓他的陰莖彈出。

「操我。」Martin呻吟：「真是無與倫比。」

Ben可以火熱的感到由自己的臉到胸口一路變紅下去。他的老二抽搐着。他和Amanda都往下看向身處他們之間的Martin，看他把手指圈起圍繞着Ben的根部，並給它一個緩慢的擼動。他是如此的硬，硬得他想他可能隨時會昏倒。當Martin向上滑動時帶動着他的包皮吞下他那敏感的龜頭，然後Martin又滑向下，並隨着他的手指，他張開了嘴。

Martin的嘴是濕潤暖和又溫柔，Ben的後腦抵着廁所的牆呻吟出聲。上帝，離上一次有人對他做這個，已經過了許久了。他顫抖着，被自己性奮的氣味弄得頭暈目眩，而Martin的頭就在他兩腿之間的快樂使他失去平衡。Martin深深吸吮着他，嘴唇濕潤的滑下把他的陰莖整個吞下，直到他的硬挺刺進Martin的喉嚨。接着Martin後退，舌頭圍着Ben的龜頭在緩慢打圈。他雙目緊閉，額頭緊鎖，另一隻手按在Ben的臀部作支撐。

Ben該知道怎麼去問他想要的，但他不確定自己在這時還有能力去組織任何句子。Amanda在親吻他的脖子，啃着他的脈搏，他幾乎無法同時處理紛雜而至的所有感覺。但他的手知道，它們找到了Martin的手。Ben將放在他臀部的手帶到他兩腿間的雙球上，Martin再次呻吟着認可了。Martin的手很小－－Ben尚未拿它跟Amanda的相比，並非很科學地－－但他不能阻止自己想像Martin的手指在他裏面。上帝，它們是完美的。

Martin在他的指間和掌間輕輕地擠壓着、滾動着Ben的雙球，他嘴裏的熱度讓Ben的老二不斷抽搐。他的手不斷從嘴裏沾濕唾液，塗抹潤滑着Ben的整根硬挺。

「抓住他的頭髮。」Amanda在Ben耳邊說道，為他這樣做。他的手指再次圈曲在Martin的短發上，Martin在他輕柔的拉扯下呻吟。「操他的嘴。」

Ben不能。他不能。他的血液湧動，狠狠地衝向他的喉嚨和雙腿間，他只是不能對Martin這麼做，無論這有多荒謬。他想的－－耶穌基督他想的－－但他不是這樣的。他挫敗的呻吟聲，令Amanda抬起她的頭。

「不？」 她問，微笑。「Martin。」她說着看進Ben的眼睛，搜尋着他的想法。「支撐着你自己，親愛的。」

Martin含糊的一聲「嗯嗯～」作同意，濕潤地吸吮和吞嚥着。Ben呼吸不穩，然後Martin雙手再次抓住他的屁股。他低頭一看，發現Amanda碰了碰Martin的後腦，接着她開始搖動她的臀部，推他向前。Ben那話兒直戳進Martin的喉嚨後面。當Amanda退回來時，她的手扶着Martin的額頭讓他跟她一起後退，他嘴唇沿着Ben老二柱身的滑動，足以令他雙膝發軟。

Martin幾乎完全癱軟了。他支撐着自己，但他的表情和肩膀同樣放鬆，雙眼閉着，任由Ben的硬挺進進出出操着他的口。Ben把視線拉開看向Amanda，發現她向着自己露齒而笑。

她再次吻他，舌尖描繪着他的下唇，然後滑進他嘴裏。她親吻的節奏配合着她臀部的擺動，Ben的心跳也跟着飈升。他在顫抖，盡力穩住臀部，髖部肌肉拉緊。Martin的手離開了他的屁股，滑過他兩腿之間，撫過雙球後面，觸及他汗濕的屁股摺痕。Martin沒有按進去，手指只是圍繞住他的陰莖根部挑逗着。

Ben很接近了，令人吃驚的接近，他大腿緊繃，陰莖腫脹。他呻吟進Amanda的嘴裏以示警告，並扯了扯Martin的頭髮，提醒一次熾熱、迫切的高潮快要爆發。當他高潮時全身抽搐着，Martin的手指掃過他的後穴邊緣，刺激令他將爆發的快感都一波波噴射進Martin的喉嚨。

Martin呻吟着慢慢退開，吸吮掉他最後滲出的一點精液。Ben抖得那麼厲害幾乎站不住，幸好倚着身旁的扶手和有Amanda的手在他的肋骨支撐着。他靠在牆上，試圖找回自己的呼吸。

「耶穌。」他低語。

Amanda笑了笑，吻了吻他張大的口，然後彎下身扶起Martin。「可以幫我們一個忙嗎？」 她向Ben說。「當你準備好的時候。」

Martin向後靠在她身上，她拉開了他的褲子，把他的硬挺掏出。這是根厚重而紅潤的老二，頭部已暴露在外，因滲出的前液而閃亮着。Ben在可以思考以前就急不及待地伸出手觸摸它，他覺得自己如此想要這個一定是瘋了。

「操！」Martin說，把那話兒抽插進Ben尚帶猶豫的拳頭。「你的味道他媽的美妙極了。」他繼續。「我差點就這樣射了！」

Ben仍在發愣，Amanda的手就加入了他一同撫上Martin的硬挺，並套上一個安全套。Ben放開手，感到驚訝。

Amanda向他眨眨眼，把她的裙子捲起到臀部，Martin突然轉身抬起她的雙腳。她兩腿環住他的腰令他們在她大腿間緊密地連接在一起。然後Martin把她放進Ben懷裏，她的膝蓋壓到她胸前。Martin咕噥一聲推進她體內，她的頭向後靠到Ben的肩膀。

「耶穌他媽的基督，這真是完美。」Martin說，垂下頭。Ben可以感受到Martin的髖骨一下一下的推撞到他的盆骨。他把Amanda的雙腿拉得更開，令她呻吟。她把一隻手伸進他們之間，大力摩擦她的陰蒂，配合着Martin抽插的節奏。

Martin的臉因專注而皺起，眼睛緊閉，汗水流下他的下巴和脖子。Ben注視着他，看着他臉上的紋路交替表現出歡愉和力量，他咬了咬牙的樣子，他把頭轉向的神態，他鼻子上的皺摺。Amanda的頭髮搔得Ben的脖子發癢。他掙扎着不要在她的太陽穴按下一個吻。這是被允許的嗎？他不確定。他不知道他媽的他到底在這裏幹什麼。天啊，這真是一團糟。正常的夫婦都不會跟他們的單身朋友幹這樣的事情。

Martin突然睜開眼望向Ben，展露一個氣喘吁吁的笑容。然後他整個表情都變了，臀部顫動着，嘴巴張開－－Ben看着他高潮。Amanda在他們中間僵住，喘着氣，Ben感覺到她第二次高潮帶來的顫慄。

她突然變得前所未有的沉重，她也感到他的手臂開始發軟。Martin退了出來，Ben盡可能溫柔地放她下來，讓她的腳重踏地面。她穿好她的內褲，把裙子拉下來理好，Martin把避孕套丟進廁所並沖掉。

Ben呆站着褲子仍然褪在膝下，他身上的汗水都已涼掉了。他尷尬地別過身把褲子拉好，設法撫平襯衫。他扣皮帶的手在不斷發抖。他不能直視他們。他可能永遠無法再看着Martin而不想到他在做愛時的樣子。

在Ben第三次試圖扣上皮帶而失敗時，Amanda奪過他的皮帶扣並替他好好繫上，然後輕輕拍了拍他的肚皮。他忙着修正他的領帶，卻始終不敢看她的臉。

「那是，呃……」他說。「很有啟發。娛樂，我的意思是娛樂。」

「哎。」Martin湊近低聲說，手撫上Ben弄着領帶的手。他手掌的熱度穿透Ben的襯衫和背心。「我們跟你還沒有完事呢。」

Ben驚訝得抬起頭來。

Martin笑了。Amanda靠在他的胸口，並吻在他汗濕的臉頰上。「我們要帶你回家，親愛的。」她說。「如果你想的話。別要有壓力。」

「別要有壓力？」 Ben問。「天啊，這是我近幾個月以來最好的性體驗。」

Amanda踮起腳尖向他耳語：「Martin希望讓你操他，當他操着我的時候。」她說。「你覺得怎麼樣？」

Ben盯着Martin－－他正表現出一副吃了狗屎的表情，表明他該死的絕不後悔。

Martin聳聳肩，好像沒什麼：「怎麼樣？」 

緩緩呼出一口氣，Ben點點頭：「我也想。」他說到後面聲線也變了。媽的。

「好。」 Martin趨前吻他，緩慢又甜蜜，下巴的鬍茬刮刺着Ben的。然後他轉身也給了Amanda一吻，她捧着他的臉。

「快一點。」她跟他分開後說道。「我們的保姆還會工作一兩個小時，我他媽的絕不會白白浪費了她。」 她開了廁格的門鎖，讓他們出去。Ben跟隨着，腿仍有點抖，花了點時間去洗手。Amanda從他的肩後盯着他。

「我會去的。」他說，他會的。他看着鏡中的自己。他滿身是汗，有點蓬亂，他在女廁裏，但除此之外，他沒再檢測到任何不妥的地方。他對自己微笑。Amanda和Martin是不正常的夫婦，他們從沒正常過。他知道這一點。他比他想像的更適應這一切，顯然。

他可以站着穿過這一個派對會場的人群，如果在另一邊等着他的，是更美妙的體驗。

 

－FIN－

 


End file.
